Mitsubishi (elevator)
Mitsubishi Elevator is a Japanese manufacturing company that belongs to a division of Mitsubishi Electric Group. The company manufactures elevators and escalators since in the 1930s. History Mitsubishi began inventing elevators in the 1930s. In the 1980s, Mitsubishi manufactures the world's first inverter VVVF elevator. Mitsubishi invented a "spiral escalator" in 1985 and the first spiral escalator in the world was installed in Osaka, Japan. In 1993, Mitsubishi supplies elevators to Yokohama Landmark Tower, which is the fastest elevators in the world at that time until 2004 when the record was surpassed by Toshiba in Taipei 101 Tower (later by Otis in Burj Khalifa). In the 2000s, Elenessa, Mitsubishi's machine room less (M.R.L.) elevator product was launched. Mitsubishi is currently has its headquarter in Tokyo and a manufacturing plant in Inazawa, which is called Mitsubishi Electric Inazawa Works. There is also an elevator test tower located there, the SOLAE test tower, which is the tallest elevator testing tower in the world. Products *NexWay, high speed elevators. *NexWay-S, standard and compact machine room elevators. **Series-AP (Manufactured in Thailand). **Series-IP (Manufactured in Japan). **Series-IP (Wider range) *Elenessa (or Elepaq for Japan), M.R.L. elevators. **Series-AP (Manufactured in Thailand). **Series-IP (Manufactured in Japan). *NEXIEZ-MR, standard machine room elevators. **Passenger elevators. **Bed elevators. *NEXIEZ-S, compact machine room elevators. *NEXIEZ-MRL, M.R.L elevators. *DiamondTrac, M.R.L elevators for USA. *GPM-III, high speed elevators for USA. *GFM-T, freight elevators. *DOAS-S (Destination Oriented Prediction System), destination dispatch elevator system. It work faster than Schindler Miconic 10 and Schindler ID.hkelev - Destination Dispatch system *Home elevators. **Series-SVC200. **Series-SED300S/SED200S. *Escalator Series Z. *Spiral Escalator. *Moving Walks. *Ryoden Dumbwaiter. *Modernization elevators such as Elemotion, GPS and NexWay Mod. Mitsubishi elevators also have a battery-powered emergency power source, called Mitsubishi Emergency Landing Device (MELD). Subsidiaries *Shanghai Mitsubishi Elevator Co. Ltd. *Ryoden Elevator and Construction Ltd. *China Ryoden ElevatorAlso a subsidiary of Ryoden Elevator. Notable installations Main article: List of Notable Installations of Mitsubishi Elevator Incident In November 2006, the European branch of Mitsubishi elevator and escalator division was fined 479 million Euros by the European Union after found out that Mitsubishi was doing price fixing over 9 years. Other manufacturers that were fined including Otis, Schindler, Kone and ThyssenKrupp.Price fixing cartel incident Trivia *When the door open button in Mitsubishi elevators is kept pressed for a long time, there will be a voice guidance says "Sorry to keep you waiting" when the doors are closing. *Their Elenesa MRL elevator product line is also offered in Shanghai Mitsubishi elevators. Gallery Mitsubishi_SOLAE_Test_Tower.jpg|The SOLAE elevator testing tower facility, located in the Inazawa Work complex. Old Mitsubishi Door Sill Logo 2.png|An old Mitsubishi logo door sills in Tokyo, Japan. Old Mitsubishi Door Sill Logo 1.png|Even older Mitsubishi logo door sills in Tokyo, Japan. Mitsubishi door sills logo American.jpg|Classic Mitsubishi door sills on a 1990s Mitsubishi elevator in USA. N2026.jpg|Typical mid-1990s Mitsubishi capacity badge. Mitsubishi parts sticker.JPG|An elevator part data sticker on a Mitsubishi elevator in Indonesia. m_indicator.png|Vintage Mitsubishi logo from the 1960s (but missing the last "i"). PT. Mitsubishi Jaya service fence.JPG|Two service fences on a Mitsubishi elevator in Indonesia. This elevator is under maintenance. Mitsubishi Electric.png|That's Add Crystal No Text Changes For The Better. logo_mitsubishi_itl.gif|Added By Text : Changes For The Better logo_mitsubishi_jp.gif|This Logos Mitsubishi Japan No Crystal Yet. Note See also *Shanghai Mitsubishi *Mitsubishi Elevator Fixtures Guide *Mitsubishi Elevator Fixtures Guide (American) External links *Milestones in Mitsubishi Elevator *Official website *American site *Hong Kong site *Thailand site *Japan site *Shanghai Mitsubishi Elevator official website *An example video for the elevator system working with Mitsubishi DOAS Category:Asian companies